


More Than - Extended

by sjc_aust



Series: More Than - Extended [1]
Category: More Than Series - Jay McLean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjc_aust/pseuds/sjc_aust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing the More Than series by Jay Mclean, I wanted to see what the future had in store for our favourite couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riley

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not my own they belong to the wonderful and amazing Jay Mclean. Thank you for creating an amzing group of characters who I couldn't get enough of.

Riley

This was the longest 3 minutes of my life, seriously.  
Standing in our bathroom pacing back and forth, glancing at the test sitting by the sink.  
I paused and looked in the mirror, turning to each side. I didn’t look any different but I felt different, something was off and couldn’t put my finger on it. It wasn’t until Dylan mentioned something about dates and my stomach dropped. I looked at the calendar, I was late.

Brrrrr Brrrrr Brrrr

My phone moving across the bench vibrating altered me to the fact this moment was going to change our lives. God, I was so nervous my hands were sweaty and shaking. I took a few big calming breaths to center myself before checking the results.  
Here goes nothing.

Whoa, two lines means positive. I checked the box again just make sure I wasn’t being mistaken. Maybe I should do another one just incase, I’ve heard they can be wrong.

Four pregnancy tests later, I came to the conclusion they were in fact correct, I was pregnant. I was going to be a mum we were expanding our family.  
Whoosh, I left the breath I didn’t realise I was holding go. Our world was about to change forever, I really hope Dylan is happy. We haven’t really discussed having kids, I think it was something we saw in the future but not this soon I’m only 23 and Mayhem Motors is really kicking into gear now. 

What if it’s too soon? What if Dylan doesn’t want kids yet? What if I’m not a good mum?

There were too many questions flying through my head, I needed to get out the house to think. But first I should probably book in with a doctor, I want to be sure this is happening before running off and telling Dylan.

Two hours later, after peeing in cups and being stuck with needles I was given the good news I already knew. There was a bun in my oven, the doctor and nurse didn’t use those terms but I’m trying to make it light and fun otherwise ill drown myself with the seriousness of the situation. Don’t get me wrong I'm really excited, especially after hearing the heart beat, it was so fast. The nurse even printed a picture for me, although it kinda just looks like a funny alien to me. She did assure me it was perfectly normal looking and everything was going well for being 10 weeks pregnant. 

That fact through me, I guess being so busy with work and Dylan working in ass off getting Mayhem Motors up and running I didn’t even notice. Thank god I haven’t had morning sickness, touch wood it stays that way. The only difference was interest in orange juice, I’ve been drinking nearly a litre a day and my sex drive is through the roof. If Dylan thought this was weird he hasn’t mentioned it but I hardly doubt he’s complaining.

So here I am sitting on the grass in front of Dave’s head stone.  
“Hi Dave, I’m glad you’re watching over us still, we’re expanding our family so I’m hoping you will spread your wings just a little further for our little nugget” I said rubbing my non-existent bump.  
“I only found out today, god I hope Dylan is as excited as I am. I bought the picture to show you” I slowly pulled the print out of my pocket and held it in front of me looking down at the tiny human Dylan and I had created.  
“Dave” I sighed  
“Do you think we’re ready for this, with everything that has happened is it too soon? Will we be able to cope with me working and Mayhem growing so fast! Maybe it’s too much too soon” I lowered my head to my knees and took a few deep breaths, some people found it strange to talk to those that have passed but I found it refreshing even if it was just voice my thoughts and feelings out loud without the judgement in return.  
“I know that Dylan will love this baby, he will be an amazing dad and I know that this is what I want, I guess I was hoping for a sign or something, I know that’s silly but I need reassurance that this is going to be ok” I tilted my head towards the sky, looking for some kind of divine intervention, I nearly snorted at my own stupidity. 

As I start to gather myself up, carefully returning my picture to my pocket I feel the wind pick up and swirl around me and I look up to the sky the clouds part for the sun to sun through right onto Dave’s name. I smile as a lone tears runs down my face.  
“Thank you Davey, that was perfect” I whisper as I kiss my fingertips and place on top of his name.


	2. Dylan

It’s 5am and I’m standing buck naked in front of our fridge looking for the bloody orange juice, I swear yesterday we had a full carton. Giving up a turn to start the coffee machine, fingers crossed it won’t wake Riley, she looked so peaceful snort-snoring with her hair everywhere invading my pillow in the process. 

She seems to be getting exhausted a lot lately, and not just because we have been going at it like rabbits. Which I for one am not complaining about, must be the new books from Lucy she got. Which reminds I should probably send a thank you message to her for those.

I manoeuvre around our bedroom grabbing my work shit while the coffee brews, today’s my birthday and Riley has the day off. She mentioned stopping by the garage for lunch, so I figured if I can get everything done early we can leave together rather than eat in the office with everyone around interrupting. 

By the time I’m ready and the coffee is done Bacon is scratching at the door to be let out, once he has done is business he is back in bed with Riley. I carefully lean over her kiss her head and whisper “Goodbye baby, I’ll see you at lunch time, Love you” my reply is a snort snuffle. She is so cute sleeping.


	3. Riley

When I finally wake up it’s already 10am, geeze I’ve been so exhausted lately apparently growing a tiny human inside is very tiring work. That plus the fact we have been having sex up to three times a night, I am thoroughly exhausted by the time we collapse into bed.

Last night I didn’t even wait till the dishes had been washed before I literally jumped him in the kitchen. He had no shirt on, his arms and abs were just teasing me as he cleared the plates after cooking dinner. So I felt the need to show him how much I appreciated him, right there in the kitchen. It did become messy when I found chocolate syrup and proceeded to cover his delicious looking abs with it, which required my tongue to lick them clean. Round two happened in the shower in the process for our clean up, and round three was when we finally fell into bed.

Domestic Dylan = Hot Dylan

Its Dylan’s birthday and I’m heading over to Mayhem for lunch. I also plan on telling him about the baby today, his gift is all baby related which took the past week to organise. I can’t wait to see his reaction I’m already nervous about the reveal. 

After wrapping the final parts of Dylan’s presents I place them all in a bag by the door ready to go. I get dressed in my new t-shirt covering it with one for his shirts and my yoga pants. I check the mirror a few times, knowing there is a tiny baby growing inside me is exciting and I cannot wait till it actually looks like I’m pregnant rather than just looking slightly bloated.

Grabbing my keys I kiss Bacon good bye, grab the present bag and head off to Mayhem.


	4. Dylan

I’m watching the clock.

I nearly grab my phone to send her a message when there is a soft knock on my office door.  
“Come in” I yell expecting one of the boys, but it’s Riley.

She is standing in the doorway looking as beautiful as always wearing one of my shirts, holding a bag in front of her. She is standing there pressing one foot on top of the other, and twisting her hands around the handles of the bag. She looks nervous.

“hey baby, happy birthday” she says as she slowly walks over to the desk.

I grab her arms as soon as she is close enough and pull her onto my lap.  
“mmmmm, baby I missed you” I murmur as I kiss her hello. She relaxes slightly into me, but not fully.  
“what’s wrong Ry?, you’re all tense and nervous” I prod carefully, I’m not sure what is happening or what’s wrong. Things have been great between us, sure we have been busy but we have been good, or so I thought.

She hops up and off my lap and paces in front of my desk, out of my reach.  
“nothings wrong babe, I’m just a little scared about your present” she says, not making eye contact but staring at the bag still in her hands.

I cock my head to the side, sometimes I really don’t understand girls.

She takes a deep breath, and slowly releases it before handing over the bag but not before carefully pulling out a cupcake box. I notice her hands shaking slightly, shit she really is nervous. She opens the box and I immediately recognize the smell Maple Bacon, I smile at the meaning behind our cupcake. She quickly lights a candle, places in my hands and says “make a wish Dylan”

I look up at her face and tell her “I have everything I could ever wish for” which is true, I have Riley, my family, friends and Mayhem. What more could a guy ask for, but I’ll do what she asks after thinking about it for a second I close my eyes and blow. “thanks Ry” I learn forward and press a sweet kiss to her lips.

I return my attention back to the bag on my desk, as I’m about to grab the card she grabs for it and says “not yet, open the rest first”.   
“oookaay” I reply, she is such an odd cookie sometimes. 

I look into the bag there are four items individually wrapped, all have a number on them as well. I pull them out and place them on the desk, looking up to catch Riley’s eye she is smiling softly at me.  
I pick up the floppy small gift labelled number one and started to open, it’s pretty small maybe its new boxers. I pull outfit which appears to be a baby jumpsuit, which is strange maybe it’s for Bacon. I turn it around to see the front, I hear Riley take a sharp breath and ours eyes meet before I look back to this jumpsuit thing. “Mayhem Motors Apprentice” I say softly, I don’t realise I’ve said it out loud until I her Ry release her breath. 

I’m kind of intrigued, is this what I think it is? I won’t get my hopes up just yet I grab the second gift, which is larger than but just as floppy as the first, must be more clothing. Ripping the paper this time, earns me a soft giggle from Riley as she watches on. I pull out a white t-shirt which says ‘Daddy Banks’ I lift my head a cock it slightly, asking a silent question as I’m not sure if my voice will hold if I ask anything out loud. 

Riley smiles and gently nods her head towards number three. This one is opened in record time and as I pull out another little jumpsuit this one reading ‘baby banks’ I feel a single tear make its way down my cheek. I don’t even bother seeking permission for the last one as I’m sure I’ll break if I look into her eyes again. This one is solid and in a box, carefully opening the top I pull out a new coffee mug which reads ‘#1 Daddy’.  
I physically sag back into my chair as Riley rushes around to me, standing between my knees as she slowly un-buttons her shirt to reveal a white t-shirt similar to my new one, which stats ‘Mummy Banks’.  
“Holy shit!” I whisper as I reach for her. I pull her as close as possible and wrap my arms around her carefully while nuzzling her soft tummy. Looking up into her eyes which are smiling as silent tears stream down her face, which I’m sure is the exact reflection of mine.  
“We’re having a baby Ry?” I ask quietly, “Yeah baby, we are” she softly replies as she runs her fingers through my hair.  
She takes a seat on my lap and reaches for the card, which I had totally forgotten about, I open it to find these black and white photos. They look weird and as I’m turning them around trying to figure out what they are and which way they go. She grabs them turns them up the right way a points at the tiny blob like thing, “that’s our baby Dylan, we made that tiny human” she whispers while gently placing my hand onto her belly.

“That was my wish Riley, for our own family” I state as I look up into her happy tear filled eyes. I carefully grab her cheeks between my hands and pull her face down to meet mine. For a moment I just rest my head against hers and breath her in, I want to remember this moment forever.

“Best birthday ever” I state before pulling her in for a kiss which turns from sweet to hot and passionate within seconds.  
I pull back abruptly, to which Riley whimpers. “Wait is that why we are out of orange juice?” I ask, she nod sheepishly but them takes back control of our kiss.


End file.
